What Brothers are For
by Lo Lovre
Summary: Hidup bersama Bibi tiri yang memiliki penyakit kejiwaan— seperti Neraka bagi mereka berdua. Dan setelah Neraka itu pergi, mereka masih harus hidup terseok-seok seperti ini. Lagi-lagi, semuanya ditanggung sendirian oleh Itachi. /AU/Brotherhood/
1. Prologue

**WHAT BROTHERS ARE FOR**

* * *

**-Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-  


* * *

**

**Summary: Uchiha Itachi, 15 tahun, tinggal bersama adik dan Bibi tirinya di kawasan kumuh di pinggiran California. Suatu hari Bibi mereka pergi ke NY begitu saja, meninggalkan Itachi yang harus bekerja mati-matian untuk dapat menghidupi dirinya dan Sasuke... /No Pairing/AU/  


* * *

**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Family/Drama**

**Itachi-Sasuke brotherhood, No Pairing**

**AU, OOC

* * *

**

**-**

**Prologue****  
-**

Seorang pemuda berjalan perlahan menuju pintu depan sebuah apartemen kumuh. Ia menempelkan telinga ke pintu apartemen —mendengarkan dengan seksama. _Aneh_. Menarik diri dari pintu, ia terdiam sejenak dengan dahi berkerut.

Ini aneh. Biasanya selalu ada keributan dari dalam. Teriakan, sumpah serapah, dan suara barang-barang pecah belah menghantam dinding. Rutinitas itu selalu disaksikannya setiap hari, setiap ia pulang ke apartemen kecil yang kumuh itu, —satu-satunya tempat yang masih dapat disebutnya _rumah._

Kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat ia berusia tiga tahun. Dan sekarang, lima belas tahun setelah kematian orangtuanya, ia tinggal dengan saudara tiri ibunya, yang pekerjaannya sehari-hari adalah menjajakan diri di jalan-jalan –menjual tubuhnya pada pria-pria asing. Kerap kali _bibi-_nya itu bertengkar hebat dengan para penagih hutang dan pemilik apartemen yang datang menagih uang sewa. Dan setiap hari juga, kepulangannya pasti disambut dengan cercaan dan makian bibinya yang sedang melampiaskan kekesalan ke benda apapun yang berada dalam jarak jangkauannya.

"Itachi-nii..." Sebuah tangan kecil menarik-narik ujung kausnya pelan. Itachi menoleh untuk memandang adiknya yang sejak tadi berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ya, Sasuke...?" tanya Itachi pelan, menatap adiknya yang masih berusia 9 tahun itu dengan tatapan lembut.

Sepasang mata onyx Sasuke menatapnya ingin tahu. "...Kenapa rumahnya sepi sekali? Kemana Bibi Yui? Apa dia sedang pergi...?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Itachi tidak menjawab, hanya mengambil kunci apartemen dari saku _jeans_-nya dan membuka pintu dengan agak ragu. "Entahlah," katanya akhirnya, mengisyaratkan pada Sasuke untuk masuk, "...mungkin sedang _bekerja._" Sasuke mengangguk tanda mengerti sambil mengikuti kakaknya masuk. Setelah menutup pintu, Itachi mulai menyibukkan diri dengan melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki-nya.

"Mmm... Kak?"

"Hm?"

"Memangnya apa pekerjaan Bibi?"

Itachi tertegun sejenak mendengar pertanyaan polos Sasuke. Ia menghela napas pelan. Mana mungkin ia berterus terang pada adik kecilnya itu bahwa Bibi mereka adalah seorang pelacur_..._

Itachi berjalan menyebrangi ruang tamu dan meletakkan tasnya di atas sofa abu-abu kusam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke tampak bingung melihat kakaknya mengacuhkannya, namun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat, Itachi mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling apartemen kecil itu. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Bibi Yui. Mungkin ia sedang di dalam kamarnya...

"Bibi Yui?" panggil Itachi. Tak ada jawaban.

"Bibi Yui...!" Itachi kembali memanggil, kali ini dengan suara lebih keras. Masih tak ada jawaban.

Itachi mulai berjalan dan mencari-cari di sekeliling apartemen.

"Bibi Yui ada, kak?" tanya Sasuke setelah Itachi kembali dari pencariannya di dapur dan di kamar Bibinya. Itachi menggeleng dan menghampiri sofa tempat Sasuke duduk.

Sesaat kemudian mata Itachi tertumbuk pada sebuah kertas _notes_ kecil yang ditempelkan dengan selotip ke layar TV yang berdebu. _Mungkin pesan dari Bibi Yui..._ Berjalan cepat-cepat menuju TV, ia menarik lepas _notes-_nya dan membaca pesan yang tertulis disitu dalam hati,

_**Itachi,**_

_**Aku akan pergi. Aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke New York. Lama-lama aku muak tinggal di California.  
Tidak ada yang menarik. Membosankan sekali.**_

Masih ada beberapa potong pizza beku di **freezer, — **_**paling tidak itu cukup untuk makanan kalian selama dua atau tiga hari. Carilah pekerjaan atau apa. Lakukan apapun semaumu. Dan jangan lupa bayar sewa apartemen—, sudah hampir lima bulan tidak kubayar. Datanglah berkunjung kalau kapan-kapan kau mampir ke NY.**_

_**-Yui **_

Rahang Itachi menegang, wajahnya memucat. Tangannya tanpa sadar meremas kertas _notes_ itu kuat-kuat. Dalam sekejap ia telah mencabik-cabik kertas itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat. Amarah, frustasi, cemas, takut, benci... –semua perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu.

"Nii-san?" entah sejak kapan Sasuke sudah berdiri disampingnya, mendongak memandang kakaknya tanpa menyadari perubahan sikap kakaknya, "Bibi kemana?"

"Dia..." Itachi menelan ludah, membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. "...Dia tak akan kembali lagi, ...Sasuke." Itachi berlutut di samping Sasuke dan merangkul adiknya erat-erat.

Sasuke mengedip bingung dan mencoba memandang wajah kakaknya yang terbenam dalam-dalam di bahunya. "Kakak kenapa...?" tanyanya ketika merasakan tubuh kakaknya yang gemetar. Ia membalas pelukan kakaknya dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil.

"...Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Itachi berbohong, menarik diri dari Sasuke dan memandang adiknya lekat-lekat. "...Kita berdua akan baik-baik saja" ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman kecil.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar, tidak mengerti seberat apa masalah yang mereka hadapi saat itu. Ia tidak tahu bahwa mulai sekarang kakaknya harus berjuang mati-matian sendirian untuk dapat menghidupi mereka berdua. "Janji...?" Sasuke mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya kepada kakaknya.

Itachi tersenyum dan mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, mengaitkannya pada jari kelingking Sasuke. "Janji."

Sasuke tertawa kecil dan memeluk Itachi lagi.

**-**

**TBC..**

-

* * *

**A/N: First fic saya... **

**Please review dan tinggalkan komentar, saran, kritik, atau apa saja... Saya benar-benar perlu masukan, nih...**

**Sankyuu buat semua yang udah mau baca! :D**

**~Black'MirR0r**


	2. The Beginning of Torture

**WHAT BROTHERS ARE FOR**

* * *

**-Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-  
**

* * *

**Summary: "Mungkin dia jadi pemakai narkoba. Lihat saja! Dia selalu tidur di kelas, prestasinya menurun drastis, dan sikapnya berubah dingin.." "Tidak. Itachi bukan orang seperti itu!" Kisame menambahkan dalam hati, _'...kuharap.' _/AU/**

* * *

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Family/Drama**

**-Itachi-Sasuke brotherhood, No pairing**

**-AU, OOC **

* * *

**ONE**

**The Beginning of Torture  
-**

_"Itachi-nii..." _

_Itachi menunduk memandang Sasuke yang menarik-narik ujung kausnya._

_"Ya...?"_

_"...Kita mau kemana? Disini dingin sekali..." Sasuke menggigil dan merapatkan jas hujan beningnya yang telah basah kuyub diguyur air hujan._

_Itachi menggandeng Sasuke dan menuntunnya menyebrangi jalanan yang becek. "Sabarlah, Sasuke...Sebentar lagi kita sampai."_

_"...Memangnya kita mau kemana...?" Sasuke melirik ke gang-gang kecil yang kumuh di pinggir jalan dimana para preman, pemulung, pengangguran, bahkan para pedagang narkoba biasa berkumpul._

_"Mencari pekerjaan untukku," kata Itachi kalem, membuatnya terdengar jauh lebih tua dari 15 tahun. "Bibi Yui tidak meninggalkan cukup makanan untuk kita," –Itachi mencengkram gagang payung yang dibawanya lebih erat, "... jadi aku perlu pekerjaan."_

_"Eh? Ta-tapi tidak di luar sini, kan...?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi serius, ngeri membayangkan kakaknya bekerja sebagai pedagang narkoba atau preman di jalan-jalan._

_"Hah...? Tentu saja tidak!" Itachi tertawa kecil sambil mengacak rambut Sasuke, "Kau tahu café di dekat sekolah?" Sasuke mengangguk, wajahnya kembali cerah, "Kudengar mereka perlu _waiter _baru,"_

_"Oh... Jadi kakak akan kerja di sana?" tanya Sasuke._

_"Ya. Sepulang sekolah, aku bisa bekerja _part time_ di sana sebagai _waiter."

_"Oh..." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti._

_Tak lama, mereka berdua tiba di café yang dikatakan Itachi. Sasuke tampak lega karena akhirnya bisa mendapat tempat berteduh. Mereka memasuki café setelah Sasuke melepas jas hujannya dan Itachi melipat payungnya. Di dalam begitu hangat dan nyaman. Aroma berbagai macam_ _makanan_ _dan coklat panas menyambut mereka ketika mereka melangkahkan kaki ke dalam._

_Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling café dengan ceria, mencari-cari seseorang yang dikenalnya diantara para pengunjung café yang cukup banyak. Matanya tertumbuk pada Kisame, teman dekat kakaknya sejak SD yang saat itu tengah memesan minuman di _counter.

_"Lihat, kak! Ada Kak Kisame...!" Sasuke menarik-narik tangan kakaknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke Kisame._

_Itachi menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke dan melihat Kisame dengan dua orang temannya, Kakuzu dan Hidan. Itachi mengikuti Sasuke yang menariknya ke arah _counter _dengan perasaan enggan. Sebelumnya ia sempat bertengkar dengan Kisame, dan ia juga tidak akrab dengan Hidan ataupun Kakuzu._

_"Yo, Itachi! Sasuke-chan!" sapa Kisame sambil menyeringai, memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi runcingnya yang membuatnya tampak agak seperti hiu ._

_ "Hei..." Itachi tersenyum kecil pada Kisame dan mengangguk singkat pada Hidan dan Kakuzu. Mereka berdua balas mengangguk kecil pada Itachi._

_Kisame memandang Itachi lekat-lekat. Itachi tampak lebih lelah dari biasanya, dan sorot matanya juga dingin. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah..._

_"Jadi? Kau kemana saja liburan musim panas kemarin?" tanya Kisame, memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan melihat sikap Itachi yang entah kenapa lebih pendiam hari ini._

_"Tidak kemana-mana," kata Itachi datar, "—Aku... harus pergi sekarang..." Itachi kemudian berbalik dan mulai menarik Sasuke menuju ke arah seorang _waitress.

_Kisame mengernyit, agak kesal karena sikap Itachi yang seolah mengacuhkannya. "Dia kenapa, sih!" desis Kisame. Apakah Itachi masih marah gara-gara kejadian waktu itu..?_

_"Permisi," Itachi menghampiri salah seorang _waitress _yang sedang sibuk membersihkan meja_.

_"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum. _Waitress _itu tampak masih sangat muda, mungkin seumuran dengan Itachi, dengan kulit putih dan rambut coklat panjang dikuncir satu._

_"Saya ingin melamar bekerja disini, sebagai _waiter_," ujar Itachi_. Waitress _itu mengangguk dan mengeluarkan notes kecil dari sakunya._

_"Oke. Siapa namamu?"_

_"Uchiha Itachi."_

_"Namaku Inuzuka Hana," kata wanita itu, sambil menuliskan nama Itachi, "Ikut aku,"_

_Itachi dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan mengikuti Hana ke belakang café. _

* * *

"Uchiha! Jangan tidur di kelas!" desis Orochimaru, memukul belakang kepala Itachi dengan bukunya.

Itachi langsung tersentak bangun, mengucek matanya yang memerah karena kurang istirahat.

"Ma-maaf... Tidak akan kuulangi lagi, Sensei...," kata Itachi sambil menunduk, sementara teman-teman sekelasnya mentertawakannya.

Sesaat kemudian bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi. Semua anak mulai berdiri dan membereskan buku-buku mereka sambil mengobrol dengan suara ribut. Itachi menahan kuap dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya dengan gerakan lambat.

"Kau kenapa, Uchiha? Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya kau tidak konsentrasi saat pelajaran," tanya Orochimaru, jelas-jelas heran kenapa muridnya yang tahun lalu paling pintar di kelas nilai-nilainya menurun drastis.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Saya hanya kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini," Itachi bangkit berdiri dengan menghindari tatapan curiga Orochimaru.

"...Kenapa kau kurang tidur?" tanya Orochimaru lagi.

"Saya... um—," Itachi terdiam sejenak, memikirkan alasannya, "Saya sering bermain _video game _sampai larut malam..." katanya berbohong. Kenyataannya, TV di apartemennya sudah ia jual sejak tiga bulan yang lalu untuk mencukupi kebutuhan makan sehari-hari.

"Saya pergi dulu, Sensei," kata Itachi, cepat-cepat meninggalkan kelas sebelum Orochimaru sempat bertanya apa-apa lagi.

Itachi berjalan dengan agak terhuyung menuju kantin, menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya dan menguap. Kantin belum terlalu ramai ketika ia datang, dan ia cepat-cepat duduk di meja kosong di sudut kantin. Meletakkan tasnya di meja, ia segera menarik keluar buku Sejarahnya serta beberapa lembar kertas.

Hari itu Itachi mendapat tugas Sejarah, yaitu menulis karangan tentang 'Bagaimana kira-kira cara untuk mencegah terjadinya Perang Dunia ke-2'.

Itachi memutar mata. _Gampang saja, kan? Bunuh saja Hitler sebelum dia sempat membuat ulah!_

Itachi menghela napas dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

Uchiha Itachi, 15 tahun. Tinggal di daerah kumuh di pinggiran California, di mana para perampok, preman, pedagang ilegal, bandar narkoba, dan PSK berkumpul menjadi satu.

Sehari-hari ia bekerja _part time_ sebagai _waiter_ di café dekat sekolahnya. Namun penghasilannya belum mencukupi untuk melunasi seluruh hutang sewa apartemennya yang sudah ditunggak Bibi tirinya selama lima bulan.

Itachi terpaksa menjual barang-barang yang dimilikinya. TV (satu-satunya sumber hiburan di apartemennya), semua barang di kamar Bibinya (lemari, tempat tidur, meja rias, jam, bahkan keset), pakaian-pakaian bekas Bibinya, meja makan dengan kursi-kursinya, kipas angin, sofa, dan karpet. Kamarnya sendiri juga sudah kosong, –hanya tersisa sebuah cermin retak di dinding. Bahkan ia juga mulai menjual pakaian-pakaiannya.

"Ih... Dia itu nggak pernah ganti baju, ya? Lihat saja, bajunya sama terus dari kemarin..." Itachi mendengar dua orang gadis berbisik-bisik dari meja di belakangnya .

"Iya, ya... Malah sepertinya dia pakai baju yang sama terus sejak minggu lalu!"

"Mungkin dia nggak sanggup beli baju lain..." kedua gadis itu tertawa mengejek.

Itachi memejamkan mata sesaat, menarik napas dalam-dalam.

_'Sabarlah, Itachi... Jangan hiraukan mereka... Yang penting kau harus selesaikan tugas ini secepatnya.'_

Itachi kembali berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya.

Nanti, sepulang sekolah, ia masih harus bekerja sampai larut malam. Kalau tugas-tugasnya tidak dikerjakan sekarang, kapan lagi dia bisa mengerjakannya?

Kelas terakhir Itachi sebelum sekolah usai adalah olahraga. Selesai mengerjakan tugas, ia membawa tasnya dan turun ke lantai satu untuk mengambil seragam olahraga di ruang ganti.

Suara derit pintu loker memenuhi koridor sementara para anak laki-laki sibuk mengambil baju olahraga dari loker masing-masing sambil mengobrol dengan suara ribut. Itachi membuka pintu lokernya dan mendapati pakaian olahraganya tinggal berupa serpihan abu. Rupanya seseorang telah memasukkan korek api menyala ke dalam lokernya dan membakar pakaian olahraganya untuk yang kedua kalinya bulan itu.

Dan Itachi lagi-lagi hanya memejamkan matanya, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk bersabar.

Ia kemudian berpaling menghadap seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Umm... Sasori?"

"Ada apa, Uchiha?" tanya Sasori datar, melepaskan kemejanya dan menggantinya dengan kaus olahraga.

"Kau bawa baju ekstra, tidak...? Aku perlu baju untuk olahraga," tanya Itachi, melambaikan tangan sekilas pada onggokan abu di dasar lokernya. Sasori tertegun sejenak melihat apa yang tersisa dari baju olahraga Itachi.

Sasori mencari-cari sesuatu dalam lokernya. "...Ini." ia melemparkan sebuah T-shirt hitam dan celana basket biru muda yang masih bersih kepada Itachi.

Itachi melempar senyum tipis padanya, "_Thanks, _Sasori."

"Hn." gumam Sasori sambil menutup lokernya dan berjalan pergi.

Itachi dan Sasori sempat berteman sebelumnya. Mereka bertemu saat SMP, dan sejak saat itu menjadi teman. Hubungan mereka memang tidak sedekat hubungan Itachi dengan Kisame, melihat sikap mereka yang sama-sama tak banyak bicara—, tapi mereka selalu saling membantu jika diperlukan.

Setahun yang lalu, sejak Itachi ditinggal oleh Bibi tirinya, mereka semakin jarang bertemu. Itachi tidak pernah punya waktu untuk pergi-pergi bersama teman-temannya karena kelelahan bekerja. Ia menjadi jarang tersenyum dan membiarkan orang lain mengejek dan mengerjainya. Ia mengerjakan PR-nya pada waktu makan siang dan tidur dalam bus saat pulang sekolah. Sasori menyangka Itachi sudah tidak mau berteman dengannya, dan sejak saat itu mereka tak pernah berbicara lagi.

Itachi segera mengganti baju dan pergi ke _gym. _Pelajaran olahraga belum dimulai, jadi Itachi duduk di sebuah bangku panjang dan menyandarkan kepala ke dinding dengan letih.

Mungkin ia bisa tidur sebentar...

* * *

_'Itachi....' _Kisame mengernyit, memandang ke pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di ujung _gym._ _'Dia kelihatan lebih lelah dari biasanya...'_

"Hoi, Kisame... Kau ini ngeliatin apa, sih...?" Hidan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kisame. Kisame tak menghiraukannya. Hidan mendengus dan mengikuti arah pandang Kisame, "... Ah... Uchiha, ya?"

Kisame tidak menjawab. Kakuzu mengangkat alis, "Bukannya dia temanmu? Kok sepertinya kalian nggak pernah ngobrol?"

Kisame mengangkat bahu, akhirnya memandang ke arah teman-temannya alih-alih Itachi. "Aku sendiri juga nggak tahu... Dia tiba-tiba jadi dingin begitu,"

Sasori mengangguk pelan. "Dia dulu ramah sekali. Entah apa yang merasukinya sekarang," gumam Sasori. Deidara memandang Sasori dengan bingung. Ia belum pernah melihat Sasori bersama Itachi sebelumnya.

"Eh? Kau juga berteman dengan Itachi-san, un...?"

"Ya," Sasori menambahkan dalam hati, _'...dulu.'_

"Kira-kira ada apa, ya, dengannya?" tanya Kisame pelan.

"Mungkin dia jadi pemakai narkoba," kata Hidan dengan nada tak acuh, "Lihat saja! Matanya memerah, dia selalu tertidur di kelas, prestasinya menurun drastis, dan sikapnya berubah nyaris 180 derajat. Apalagi dia tinggal di sarang para kriminal seperti itu—,"

"Tidak." potong Kisame dingin. "Itachi bukan orang seperti itu," ia melirik ke arah Itachi yang ternyata telah tertidur di tempatnya duduk. _'...kuharap.' _

Suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa saat. Deidara kemudian berdehem pelan dan mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"Uhm... Olahraga hari ini sepakbola, ya...?" tanyanya gugup, melupakan _'un'-_nya yang biasa.

"Ya," jawab Sasori kalem, "Ibiki sudah mengumumkannya minggu lalu." Kisame mengangguk dan membuka mulut untuk bicara, tetapi tiba-tiba disela oleh suara keras Ibiki.

"Baiklah, semuanya! Cepat bentuk dua barisan!" perintah Ibiki sambil berjalan ke tengah lapangan dengan memasang wajah sangarnya.

Semua anak, termasuk Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, dan Deidara buru-buru berbaris, takut mendapat hukuman dari guru olahraga mereka yang dikenal paling galak seantero sekolah.

Kisame melirik cemas ke arah Itachi yang masih saja tertidur di ujung _gym._ '_Bangunlah, Itachi! Bisa-bisa kita semua disuruh berlari keliling lapangan...!' _Kisame mulai gelisah. Dia tahu pasti bahwa kondisi Itachi sedang benar-benar tidak fit, dan dia tidak akan sanggup berlari keliling lapangan selama 15 kali.

* * *

"UCHIHA!"

Itachi tersentak bangun dan terjatuh dari kursi saking kagetnya. Ia cepat-cepat berdiri dan mendapati dirinya berhadapan dengan guru olahraganya, Morino Ibiki.

"Y-ya, sensei...?" kata Itachi sambil terbatuk sedikit.

"Cepat berbaris!" bentak Ibiki, mendelik kepadanya. Itachi buru-buru bergabung di barisan anak laki-laki, berdiri tepat disamping Sasori. Ibiki kemudian menyeringai kepada murid-muridnya. "Nah, berkat Itachi yang bermalas-malasan saat pelajaran, kalian semua kuhukum berlari keliling lapangan 15 kali!" Terdengar keluhan dan dengusan kesal dari murid-murid yang lainnya.

**"**Ini gara-gara kau, Uchiha!" desis Hidan.

"Jangan berisik! Mau kutambah jadi 20 kali...!" ancam Ibiki. Semua anak langsung terdiam. "Nah, sekarang ayo mulai!"

Mereka semua mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Baru berlari setengah putaran, Itachi sudah kehabisan tenaga. Napasnya semakin lama semakin sesak.

Seorang teman sekelasnya —Sakon— berlari merendenginya, masih tampak sangat kesal.

"Apa kau bodoh Uchiha!" desisnya, "Ini semua gara-gara kau...!"

Itachi tidak menjawab, hanya terbatuk kecil. Sakon mendelik pada Itachi, marah karena kata-katanya tak dihiraukan.

"Dengarkan kalau aku sedang bicara!" bentaknya sambil mendorong Itachi keras-keras. Itachi terjatuh ke samping dan menabrak Deidara.

Seringai di wajah Sakon langsung sirna ketika tinju Sasori menghantam pipinya. Sakon ikut terjatuh sambil berteriak kesakitan.

"Kalian nggak apa-apa?" Kisame berlari kecil menghampiri mereka sementara Sasori membantu Deidara berdiri.

Deidara mengangguk, "Ya, un. Tapi lututku berdarah sedikit..."

"Si brengsek itu apa maunya, sih!" Sasori mendelik marah kearah Sakon. Deidara mengangkat bahu. "Nggak tahu, un... Dia tiba-tiba mendorong Itachi,"

Sasori, Kisame, dan Deidara serentak menoleh pada Itachi. Itachi masih duduk di lantai dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya, terbatuk-batuk keras.

"Itachi? Kau baik-baik saja...?" Kisame mulai cemas ketika melihat Itachi masih belum berhenti terbatuk-batuk, tubuhnya terguncang hebat. Itachi mengangguk lemah dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri, sampai akhirnya batuknya berhenti.

"Kau kenapa, Itachi?" tanya Sasori pelan, memperhatikan Itachi lekat-lekat. Itachi menggeleng dan perlahan berdiri.

"Tidak, kok. Aku tidak apa-apa." gumam Itachi. Deidara ikut memandangnya cemas.

"Kau yakin kau tidak perlu ke UKS, un...?" tawarnya. Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak perlu," katanya sambil berbalik, "...Lebih baik kita mulai berlari lagi sebelum Ibiki memarahi kita." Dengan itu, Itachi berlari mendahului mereka. Kisame, Sasori, dan Deidara bertukar pandang sejenak sebelum akhirnya berlari menyusul Itachi.

Sementara itu, beberapa meter di depan mereka, Itachi menangkupkan tangan menutupi mulutnya dan mulai terbatuk-batuk lagi.

Kali ini, darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

* * *

Setelah pelajaran olahraga selesai, murid-murid pergi ke ruang loker untuk mengganti baju atau mandi.

Sudah beberapa hari Itachi tidak mandi. Dia tidak sanggup membayar tagihan air untuk dua orang, jadi ia hanya mandi di sekolah setiap jam pelajaran olahraga berakhir. Dia rela tidak mandi hanya supaya Sasuke bisa mandi dengan air hangat di rumah.

Bel sekolah berbunyi segera setelah Itachi keluar dari ruang _shower_. Setelah mengambil tasnya, ia berjalan dengan terburu-buru ke lobby depan, tanpa menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol dengan teman-temannya seperti murid-murid yang lain.

Ia masih harus bergegas ke tempatnya bekerja.

**TBC..**

* * *

**A/N: Hhh... Jadi juga...**

**Sangkyuu buat yang udah review chap sebelumnya... ****:)**** *bows***

** It means a lot... **


	3. The Little Waiter

**WHAT BROTHERS ARE FOR**

**

* * *

**

**-Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-  
**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: "Sasuke! Aku nggak akan bunuh diri, OK?" seru Itachi, membuat Sasuke terdiam. Itachi lagi-lagi menghela napas. '_Sekarang dia sampai bicara soal bunuh diri?' _OK. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Guru-guru Sasuke harus berhenti memberinya ceramah-ceramah soal _bullying_. /AU/**

**

* * *

**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Family/Drama**

**-Itachi-Sasuke brotherhood, No pairing**

**-AU, OOC **

**

* * *

**

**.**

**TWO**

**The Little Waiter**

**.  
**

Itachi sampai di café tempatnya bekerja dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Di ruang belakang café, ia menjatuhkan tasnya ke lantai dan mengganti bajunya dengan seragam _waiter_ café itu, –kemeja hitam lengan pendek dengan celana _jeans_ panjang dan celemek hijau tua. Di saku kemejanya tersemat logo café dan _name tag_ bertuliskan '**_Uchiha Itachi_**'.

"Hei, Itachi-kun!" Hana berjalan masuk ke dalam dengan membawa segenggam garpu dan setumpuk serbet. Itachi melempar sebuah senyum kecil kepadanya, yang dibalas Hana dengan cengiran lebar.

"Siang, Hana." sapanya sambil kemudian menguap dan mengucek matanya dengan letih.

Hana sudah menjadi teman Itachi sejak setahun lalu, —sejak Itachi mulai bekerja sebagai _waiter_ di café itu. Dia juga sudah tahu tentang keadaan Itachi yang harus susah payah bekerja demi menanggung biaya hidupnya dan adiknya. (Itachi akhirnya menceritakannya kepada Hana setelah gadis itu berkali-kali menanyakan soal hal itu.)

"Kurang tidur lagi?" tanya Hana sambil membuka lemari peralatan makan dan memasukkan serbet-serbet yang dibawanya ke dalam.

"Hm..." gumam Itachi tak jelas, memungut tasnya dan menarik keluar sebuah _notes_ kecil.

Hana menoleh kepadanya dan tersenyum tipis, matanya menyiratkan sedikit kekhawatiran. "Jangan memaksakan diri, Itachi. Hari ini kau istirahat saja dulu. Aku bisa menggantikanmu bekerja malam nanti," tawarnya. Itachi cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Terima kasih, Hana," Itachi tersenyum tulus, "...Tapi aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu."

Hana mengernyitkan dahi. "Apanya yang '_terlalu banyak_'? Kau hampir selalu menolak jika ingin kubantu, kok!"

Itachi tidak menanggapinya, hanya tersenyum sekilas dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku pergi duluan, Hana." katanya sambil membuka pintu dan melangkah memasuki café yang sudah mulai ramai. Selama beberapa detik, suara ribut dari luar menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan sebelum kembali teredam saat pintu ditutup.

Hana menghela napas panjang.

'_Itachi...'_

* * *

Pelanggan pertama yang dilayaninya hari itu adalah sepasang suami istri dengan anak laki-laki mereka yang tampaknya masih berusia 6 tahun. Itachi menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum memaksakan sebuah senyuman dan berjalan ke arah meja mereka.

"Selamat siang, nama saya Itachi. Saya yang akan melayani Anda hari ini. Mau pesan apa...?" tanyanya dengan nada ramah, —mengucapkan kata sambutan yang sudah berkali-kali diucapkannya untuk menyapa para pelanggan.

"Kami ingin pesan...— " tanpa benar-benar menyimak apa saja pesanan orang itu, tangan Itachi secara otomatis langsung menuliskan apa yang didengarnya ke _notes _kecilnya. Selesai menulis, ia membacakan kembali pesanan orang itu untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang salah, lalu mengatakan bahwa pesanan mereka akan segera tiba, membungkuk sopan, dan pergi ke dapur untuk menyampaikan pesanan.

Hal itu kembali diulanginya bagi pelanggan-pelanggannya yang berikutnya; empat orang adik kelasnya di sekolah (semuanya masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dan masih membawa tas), sepasang suami-istri paruh baya, dan seorang wanita muda.

Tentu saja, Itachi merasa bosan. Sudah hampir satu tahun ia menjadi _waiter_ di café itu. 'Ritual' ini sudah diulanginya selama ratusan, –bahkan ribuan kali.

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah merasa sangat bersyukur bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang _layak_. Apalagi dua bulan lalu ia sudah mendapat kenaikan gaji.

"Hana-nee-san! Apa Itachi-nii ada?"

Itachi langsung mendongak dari meja yang tengah dibersihkannya. Wajahnya seketika berubah cerah mendengar suara riang yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

Ia menoleh ke arah meja kasir, dimana seorang anak kecil berambut hitam sedang berbicara dengan antusias kepada Hana. Sepertinya ia sedang menceritakan sesuatu. Hana mengacak rambut anak itu dan tertawa kecil mendengarkan ocehannya yang super cepat.

"Sepertinya kakakmu masih melayani pelanggan, Sasuke-kun... Apa mau kupanggilkan?" tawar Hana, menyela kata-kata Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk dengan bersemangat dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kamu tunggu saja di belakang. Aku akan panggilkan kakakmu," Hana mengelus bahu Sasuke dan tersenyum. Sasuke kembali mengangguk riang dan berlari kecil menuju ke belakang café, ke ruangan khusus _staff_.

Hana berjalan menghampiri Itachi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka. "Sepertinya dia bersemangat sekali hari ini," kata Hana, tersenyum simpul.

Itachi balas tersenyum. "Ya. Aku berjanji akan membelikan makanan favoritnya kalau dia dapat nilai 100 dalam tes matematika,"

"Oh, jadi tadi dia berusaha menceritakan soal itu, ya..." Hana tertawa kecil, "Aku nggak terlalu mengerti apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Bicaranya cepat sekali, sih."

"Yah... Kalau melihat sikapnya yang semangat begitu, sudah pasti dia berhasil dapat nilai 100..." kata Itachi seraya meletakkan kain lap yang sejak tadi dipakainya membersihkan meja. "Aku pergi sebentar, ya, Hana..."

Hana hanya mengangguk. Ia mengawasi dengan senyum tipis sementara Itachi berjalan cepat ke belakang café dan menghilang ke balik pintu ruang _staff _untuk menemui adiknya_._

"Halo, Sasuke..." Itachi menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan berjalan menghampiri adiknya yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi berlengan. Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan langsung menghambur memeluk Itachi—, membuat kakaknya itu hampir jatuh terjungkal ke belakang.

"Itachi-niiiii~!" Sasuke mendongak memandang kakaknya, sepasang mata _onyx_-nya yang besar bersinar cerah, "Coba tebak aku dapat nilai berapa untuk tes Matematika!" Sasuke melompat-lompat kecil saking bersemangatnya.

"Hmm... Biar kutebak...," Itachi memasang pose berpikir, "Mungkin... 10?" candanya. Sasuke langsung cemberut dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku kan nggak sebodoh itu, Nii-san! Coba tebak lagi!" katanya dengan nada agak tak sabar, menarik-narik ujung kemeja kakaknya.

Itachi tertawa melihat antusiasme adiknya.

"Hmm... Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke. Memangnya berapa nilaimu?" Itachi berjongkok di depan Sasuke sehingga tinggi mereka sejajar.

"Baiklah! Akan kuberitahu... –Aku dapat 100! Berarti nanti kakak harus membelikanku _omusubi_...!" Sasuke kembali memeluk Itachi dengan gembira. Itachi mengelus kepala adiknya dengan bangga.

"Kerja bagus, Sasuke," pujinya tulus. Sebuah senyum lembut terlukis di bibirnya.

Itachi tahu bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya sangat cerdas, dan selalu bisa memperoleh juara kelas dengan mudah. Inilah salah satu alasan utama yang mendorong Itachi untuk bekerja keras tanpa mengeluh. –Itachi tidak ingin Sasuke sampai putus sekolah karena kondisi ekonomi mereka. Jangan sampai kecerdasan adiknya menjadi tersia-siakan hanya karena masalah uang...

"Beli _omusubi_-nya nanti malam saja, ya, Sasuke... Siang ini aku masih sangat sibuk," kata Itachi sambil kemudian menarik diri dari pelukan Sasuke dan bangkit berdiri.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengerti. Itachi melirik ke arah jendela persegi kecil pada pintu yang menunjukkan suasana café yang semakin ramai.

"Ah... Maaf, ya... Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi di sini. Aku harus kembali bekerja," kata Itachi dengan nada agak kecewa, melempar senyuman kecil kepada adiknya. Namun, Sasuke tampaknya tidak sedang mendengarkan. Matanya tengah tertuju ke jendela kecil pada pintu, memperhatikan suasana café di baliknya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Itachi, membuat Sasuke langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Umm... Kak? Bolehkah aku ikut membantu?" pintanya, memandang Itachi dengan penuh harap.

Kadang-kadang Sasuke sedikit membantu pekerjaan Itachi sebagai _waiter. _Sasuke merasa kasihan melihat kakaknya yang kelelahan bekerja sendirian. Karena itu, dia senang berpura-pura bekerja bersama-sama kakaknya demi menanggung biaya hidup mereka bersama.

Itachi menghela napas. "...Sasuke—,"

"_Please..._!" Sasuke memegangi pergelangan tangan Itachi , "Hari ini kan aku dapat nilai 100! Jadi kakak harus bersikap _ekstra baik_ padaku hari ini..." Sasuke tersenyum memohon.

Itachi lagi-lagi menghela napas. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa adiknya itu senang sekali menemaninya bekerja sebagai w_aiter._

"Baiklah. Kau masih ingat apa saja yang harus kau katakan untuk menyambut pelanggan?"

"Tentu saja!" Sasuke mengangguk antusias.

"Oke. Pastikan kau mencatat pesanan dengan rapi, supaya bisa dibaca para koki di dapur." kata Itachi mengingatkan. Sasuke mengangguk lagi. Itachi tersenyum kecil dan menyerahkan sebuah buku catatan serta pulpen kepada Sasuke.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita pergi..."

Itachi berjalan mengikuti Sasuke yang berlari kecil menuju ke luar. Saat tiba di tengah-tengah café, Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Sasuke melempar pandang ke sekitarnya –seolah sedang mencari sesuatu—, sebelum akhirnya menarik Itachi bersamanya menuju ke sebuah meja di pojok café.

Itachi tertegun sejenak ketika menyadari bahwa penghuni meja yang mereka tuju ternyata adalah teman-teman sekelasnya: Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Konan, dan Pein. Itachi segera membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena mereka berdua sudah terlanjur sampai di depan meja itu.

"Selamat siang!" sapa Sasuke ceria, "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan aku yang akan melayani kalian siang ini! Mau pesan apa?" tanyanya, tangannya memegangi pulpen dan buku notes Itachi, –siap mencatat pesanan.

"Waaah~ Kamu manis sekali...!" puji Konan sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memandang Sasuke lebih dekat.

"Terima kasih, kak!" jawab Sasuke, tersenyum manis.

Sementara itu, Sasori, Kisame, dan Deidara tampak agak terkejut melihat kehadiran Itachi dan adiknya. Mereka belum tahu bahwa Itachi bekerja sebagai _waiter _di situ. Ini memang agak aneh, mengingat Itachi sudah bekerja di situ selama hampir setahun. Namun mereka bertiga memang jarang berkunjung ke café itu, meskipun letaknya dekat dengan sekolah mereka.

"Uchiha... Kenapa kau—, ..." Sasori ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Itachi hanya mengangguk kaku kepada mereka semua, matanya menatap ke arah jendela alih-alih ke teman-teman sekelasnya itu.

Sementara itu, Kisame hanya mengangkat bahu sekilas dan mulai membuka-buka buku menu. "Aku ingin pesan minuman, tapi aku belum memutuskan yang mana. Kira-kira yang mana yang paling enak, Sasuke-chan?" tanya Kisame, tersenyum lebar.

Itachi menghela napas, dalam hati bersyukur karena Kisame memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya macam-macam dan malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke mulai menyarankan berbagai menu spesial hari itu kepada Kisame. Itachi tersenyum tipis. Sasuke pintar juga menjalankan tugas sebagai _waiter..._

"Hoi! Itachi! Tolong antarkan pesanan ke meja 19!" panggil Izumo (salah satu teman kerja Itachi) dari meja kasir, membuyarkan pikiran Itachi.

"Ya!" Itachi balas berseru. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan sejenak meletakkan tangan di bahunya. "Sasuke, aku mau mengantar pesanan dulu, ya. Aku akan segera kembali," katanya pelan sebelum berpaling meninggalkan Sasuke bersama kelima temannya.

Dua menit kemudian, Sasuke telah selesai mencatat semua pesanan.

"...Masih ada tambahan?" tanya Sasuke. Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Konan, dan Pein hanya menggeleng. Sasuke menyimpan pulpennya dan menutup buku _notes-_nya. "Baiklah! Pesanan kalian akan tiba dalam 15 menit!" kata Sasuke dengan nada ceria, yang dibalas dengan senyuman dari mereka berlima.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-chan!" kata Konan sambil mengelus kepala Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum lebar.

"Sama-sama! Aku permisi dulu, kak!" katanya sambil membungkuk kepada mereka berlima dan berlari kecil ke arah dapur untuk menyampaikan pesanan.

* * *

Sasori menghela napas.

"Aku tidak tahu dia bekerja di sini..." gumamnya, memandang ke arah meja kasir. Pein mengangkat alis.

"Siapa maksudmu? Uchiha... ?" tanyanya sambil bersandar ke kursinya. Sasori dan Deidara menggangguk pelan.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak pernah melihatnya?" Konan meletakkan sikunya di meja, bertopang dagu. "Dia sudah cukup lama bekerja di sini, kok. Hampir tiap hari aku melihatnya di sini... Kecuali hari Minggu,"

"Kami jarang ke sini." kata Kisame, kemudian melirik ke arah Konan dan Pein, "Kalian selalu ke sini setiap pulang sekolah, ya?"

Pein mengangguk. "Kami biasa makan siang di sini. Aku nggak terlalu suka makan di sekolah."

"Iya, un! Makanannya nggak enak!" celetuk Deidara. Konan dan Kisame mengangguk setuju.

"Itachi-nii~ Bisa tolong aku membawa pesanan? Aku nggak bisa mengangkat semuanya sendirian!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Sasuke dari arah _counter_.

Mereka berlima menoleh untuk melihat Itachi dan Sasuke —masing-masing membawa pesanan diatas _tray_— berjalan bersama-sama ke arah meja mereka.

"Ini pesanannya!" kata Sasuke ceria sambil meletakkan _tray_-nya di atas meja, disusul oleh Itachi.

"Terima kasih, un." Deidara tersenyum kepada mereka berdua.

"Sama-sama!" balas Sasuke.

Itachi memandang teman-teman sekelasnya selama beberapa saat. "Maaf, ya, soal yang tadi siang," katanya tiba-tiba. "Kalau aku tidak tertidur, kalian tidak perlu ikut dihukum berlari keliling lapangan..."

"Nggak apa-apa, kok..." kata Konan, tersenyum tipis. Tadi siang ia juga sempat agak kesal kepada Itachi karena membuat mereka semua kena hukuman.

"Deidara, maaf, ya..." kata Itachi, mengalihkan pandangannya ke Deidara, "Tadi aku menabrakmu sampai jatuh..."

Deidara hanya tersenyum. "Nggak apa-apa, kok, Itachi! Itu kan gara-gara Sakon mendorongmu!"

Sasuke tampak terkejut. "Eh? Seseorang mendorong kakak _lagi_...?" ia mengernyitkan dahi, tampak agak marah. "Kita harus bicara, Nii-san!" katanya tegas sambil berpaling menghadap Itachi.

"Uuh... OK.." kata Itachi, tampak agak enggan. "Ayo kita ke belakang dulu, Sasuke. Ini sudah waktunya istirahat. Aku akan sekalian membantumu mengerjakan PR," gumam Itachi sambil menggandeng Sasuke.

"Sekali lagi, maaf, ya..." katanya lagi kepada teman-temannya sebelum berjalan dengan Sasuke ke ruang _staff_.

* * *

Sasuke mendongak dari buku PR-nya ketika mendengar pintu terbuka dan menutup. Wajahnya langsung berubah cerah ketika melihat Itachi berjalan ke arah kursi berlengan tempatnya duduk dengan membawa dua piring penuh makan siang.

"Akhirnya!" Sasuke berseru senang sambil mengambil piringnya dari tangan Itachi. Itachi tersenyum dan memindahkan buku PR adiknya ke meja, menyediakan tempat baginya untuk duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana harimu? Baik-baik saja di sekolah?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke menelan makanannya sebelum menjawab,

"Ya. Tapi sepertinya harimu tidak berjalan terlalu baik," katanya, menatap kakaknya dengan serius.

"Sasuke... Jangan mulai lagi—"

"Tidak! Kakak tidak boleh membiarkan mereka mempermainkan kakak terus!" potong Sasuke tak sabar, "Sudah cukup buruk nilai-nilai kakak menurun drastis! Aku nggak mau kakak sampai dilukai!" serunya, memulai ceramahnya yang biasa.

Sejak Sasuke merima ceramah dari gurunya di sekolah soal efek _bullying_, ia jadi sering mencereweti kakaknya soal hal itu.

Itachi menghela napas mendengar rentetan ocehan Sasuke.

"Sasuke... Aku—"

"... mereka merasa lebih kuat darimu karena kau tidak pernah melawan! Kalau dibiarkan saja, tindakan mereka malah akan semakin menjadi-jadi. Banyak remaja korban _bullying_ menjadi depresi dan kemudian bunuh diri! Kakak harus segera konsultasi ke guru kakak atau kakak bisa-bisa menjadi depresi dan bunuh diri! Kakak tidak boleh bunuh diri! Nanti aku akan jadi kesepian dan—"

"Sasuke! Aku tidak akan bunuh diri, OK?" seru Itachi, membuat Sasuke terdiam. Itachi lagi-lagi menghela napas.

_Sekarang dia sampai bicara soal bunuh diri? _OK. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Guru-guru Sasuke **harus** berhenti memberinya ceramah-ceramah soal _bullying_.

"Dan lain kali tolong pelankan suaramu, Sasuke... Bisa-bisa seisi café mendengar ceramahmu..." gumam Itachi.

"Kalau begitu kakak tidak boleh membiarkan mereka mempermainkan kakak lagi!" kata Sasuke.

"Hhh... Baiklah..." kata Itachi menyerah. Ekspresi Sasuke kembali cerah.

"Oh, ya, kak! Boleh aku ikut ekskul sepak bola tahun ini?" tanyanya.

"..."

"Kak?"

"...Kapan waktu ekskulnya?" tanya Itachi pelan. Sasuke tersenyum lebar.

"Latihannya setiap hari Senin sampai Jumat, waktu pulang sekolah —dari jam 3 sampai jam 4 sore." katanya antusias. "Kita hanya perlu membayar seragam dan sepatu sepak bolanya saja, jadi seharusnya biayanya tidak terlalu mahal..."

Itachi tersenyum kecut. _Apa Sasuke tidak tahu berapa harga sepatu olahraga?_  
Tentu saja Itachi ingin menyenangkan adiknya, tapi hutang apartemen mereka masih sangat jauh dari lunas...

"...Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke." katanya lambat.

"_Please?_" pinta Sasuke sekali lagi dengan wajah memohon, tangannya ditangkupkan seperti berdoa.

Itachi tak bisa menolak jika Sasuke telah memasang wajah begitu. Namun apa bagusnya Sasuke masuk ke tim sepak bola kalau mereka jadi kehilangan tempat tinggal...?

"Aku janji aku akan belajar lebih keras dan berlatih sepak bola dengan sungguh-sungguh! _Pleease~_!"

_...Tapi, Sasuke memang sudah sangat menyukai sepak bola sejak dulu. Lagi pula, lebih baik Sasuke berolahraga di luar setiap siang dari pada cuma duduk menunggu sampai malam di café..._

"Baiklah," kata Itachi akhirnya, sepenuhnya sadar kalau ia telah menggali lubang hutangnya lebih dalam lagi.

"Terima kasih banyak, kak!" Sasuke meletakkan piringnya dan memeluk kakaknya dengan gembira.

"Sama-sama..." kata Itachi lirih, tiba-tiba kembali merasa letih.

* * *

Lima orang remaja berjalan keluar dari café ketika hari menjelang sore.

"Cukup lama juga kita di sana..." gumam Sasori, mengecek waktu di jam tangannya.

"Nggak apa-apa, kan? Sudah lama kita nggak pergi bareng," ujar Konan santai.

"Tapi aku kaget, un." kata Deidara pelan, "Aku nggak nyangka Itachi bekerja jadi _waiter_ di situ..."

"Aku juga bingung." gumam Kisame, mengernyitkan dahi.

"Hn. Bukannya dia masih terlalu muda buat bekerja sendirian begitu? Memangnya orangtuanya nggak punya pekerjaan?" tanya Pein. Kisame menggeleng.

"Orangtua Itachi meninggal waktu umurnya sekitar 3 atau 4 tahun," kata Kisame. Sasori mengangkat alis.

"Tapi bukannya sejak itu dia tinggal bersama bibi tirinya? Apa bibinya nggak punya pekerjaan sampai-sampai Itachi yang harus bekerja?"

"Itu yang membuatku bingung... Seingatku Yui-san punya pekerjaan, kok. Tapi aku nggak tahu, sih, apa pekerjaannya..." kata Kisame.

"Oh, ya... Apa benar Uchiha-san tinggal di daerah pinggiran kota yang kumuh itu...?" celetuk Konan.

"...Ya." jawab Kisame pelan. Ekspresi wajah Konan langsung menyiratkan sedikit rasa jijik.

"Pinggiran kota? Maksudmu di sarang para kriminal itu?" tanya Pein tak percaya. Kisame lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Kira-kira apa benar dia jadi pemakai narkoba, un?" gumam Deidara. Kisame mendelik kearahnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Itachi BUKAN orang seperti itu." tegasnya. "Kalaupun dia tinggal di lingkungan seperti itu, belum tentu ia ikut terpengaruh tabiat buruk orang-orang di sana,"

"Kalau menurutku sih mungkin saja," kata Konan kalem, "Soalnya dia akhir-akhir ini menunjukkan sikap seperti pemakai narkoba. Nggak peduli soal kebersihan, prestasi jeblok, mata memerah, tidur di kelas, tidak bersemangat, dan—,"

"Konan." desis Kisame, tampak marah. "Jangan buat aku mengulanginya lagi."

Konan langsung terdiam. Sementara itu, Pein memutar mata.

"Kenapa kau sepertinya sangat membela Uchiha, sih? Bukannya dia sekarang sudah bukan temanmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang dia bukan temanku," gumam Kisame.

"Aku setuju dengan Kisame," kata Sasori, matanya menatap lurus ke depan, "Itachi sebenarnya teman yang baik, kok. Dia sopan, ramah, dan perhatian pada adiknya. Hanya saja, dia sering menutup diri kalau sedang punya masalah."

Kisame mengangguk setuju.

"Mungkin besok aku akan berkunjung ke sini lagi..." gumamnya.

* * *

Berjam-jam kemudian, sekitar pukul 11 malam, Itachi berjalan hilir mudik di dalam café yang sudah tutup, membersihkan meja-meja yang masih kotor. Sementara itu, di dekat _counter_, Hana masih sibuk mengepel lantai.

"Dapat banyak _tips_ hari ini?" tanya Hana, mendongak dari pekerjaannya.

"Sekitar 100 dollar," kata Itachi, terbatuk sedikit. "Lumayan juga, sih..."

"Oh. Baguslah," Hana tersenyum dan kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke pekerjaannya.

Itachi segera membersihkan meja yang terakhir dan pergi ke ruang _staff_ untuk meletakkan alat bersih-bersih dan mengganti baju. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan yang gelap itu dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang tertidur di sofa, tas sekolahnya dipakai sebagai bantal.

Itachi berjalan mendekati sofa dan berlutut di sampingnya. "Sasuke..." panggil Itachi, mengguncang bahu adiknya dengan pelan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke membuka matanya sedikit.

"Ah, Nii-san..." ia perlahan duduk dan mengucek matanya, "Sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya letih. Itachi mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri.

"Ya. Pakai _sweater-_mu dan simpan buku-buku pelajaranmu. Aku harus menolong Hana membuang sampah dulu," katanya. Sasuke mengangguk dan beringsut turun dari sofa untuk membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya.

Ketika Itachi keluar dari ruangan, ia berpapasan dengan Hana yang baru saja meletakkan kain pel di gudang.

"Sasuke sudah bangun?" tanya Hana sementara mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat-tempat sampah di dapur. Itachi hanya menggangguk.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar perlu orang untuk mengawasinya," kata Hana lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa, Hana." kata Itachi datar, "Toh aku tidak punya waktu untuk mencari pengasuh ataupun punya uang untuk membayarnya..."

Mereka berdua mengambil masing-masing satu plastik sampah dan cepat-cepat berjalan keluar café untuk membuangnya ke tempat sampai besar di seberang lapangan parkir.

Itachi dan Hana otomatis mengernyitkan wajah dengan jijik sementara mereka membuang plastik-plastik itu ke dalam box sampah besi yang sangat bau.

Mereka buru-buru kembali ke café untuk mencuci tangan. Ketika Itachi kembali ke tengah café, ia mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri di dekat pintu dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Ayo, Sasuke, kita pulang." kata Itachi pelan sambil kemudian berjongkok membelakangi Sasuke, mengizinkan Sasuke untuk memanjat ke punggungnya sebelum ia bangkit berdiri dengan menggendong adiknya itu.

"Kak... Kita jadi beli _omusubi, _tidak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tadi sudah kubelikan, kok. Sekarang ada di dalam tasku," kata Itachi. Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan memejamkan matanya.

Itachi sudah membelikan makanan favorit Sasuke itu saat istirahat makan malam. Ia menghabiskan waktu hampir 45 menit untuk mencari restoran Jepang yang menjual _omusubi_ . Agak sulit untuk mencari makanan Jepang di tempat itu, dan harganya juga agak mahal.

Kedua orangtua Itachi dan Sasuke adalah orang Jepang. Mereka pindah ke California karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Sekarang, setelah orangtua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan, Itachi dan Sasuke terjebak di negeri asing ini, tanpa keluarga dan relasi sama sekali.

Sebenarnya Itachi masih ingat tentang orangtua dan keluarganya. Ia ingat bahwa Klan Uchiha —klannya—, adalah salah satu keluarga terkaya di Jepang.

Begitu kontras dengan kehidupannya sekarang.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Itachi!" kata Hana sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan ke arah lapangan parkir yang gelap.

"Sampai jumpa, Hana." kata Itachi, balas melambai kepada Hana. Sambil terbatuk-batuk pelan, ia ikut berjalan melintasi lapangan parkir, menggigil sedikit karena angin malam yang membekukan tulang.

Ia berjalan menyusuri jalan raya yang kosong, menuju ke daerah pinggiran kota yang lebih kumuh dan tak terawat.

Di bawah lampu-lampu jalan yang temaram, terlihat beberapa pria berjaket hitam dengan rokok terselip di mulutnya—, para penjual narkoba. Di beberapa tempat berkumpul wanita-wanita dengan pakaian terbuka yang akan menawarkan diri kepada setiap pria asing yang lewat.

Rahang Itachi menegang. Ia merasa jijik dengan orang-orang tak bermoral itu.

Tak lama kemudian, ia sampai di depan gedung apartemennya. Ia berjalan mendaki tangga yang curam ke lantai 4, tangannya mencengkram pegangan tangganya kuat-kuat agar tak jatuh.

Sesampainya di atas, ia menarik keluar sebuah kunci berkarat dari saku celananya dan cepat-cepat membuka pintu menuju apartemennya yang pengap.

Menutup pintu di belakangnya, Itachi melintasi ruang tamu yang kosong dan masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Ia menurunkan Sasuke ke tempat tidur dan menolong adiknya itu melepas sepatu, tas dan _sweater_-nya. Sasuke langsung membaringkan diri di atas tempat tidur dengan lelah.

Sementara itu, Itachi melepaskan sepatunya sendiri dan melemparkannya asal saja ke ujung ruangan. Sasuke bergeser memberinya tempat ketika Itachi naik ke tempat tidur untuk berbaring di sampingnya.

"'Malam, kak..." gumam Sasuke tak jelas sementara Itachi menarik selimut melapisi mereka berdua. Itachi tersenyum letih.

"Selamat tidur, Sasuke." bisiknya lirih, mengecup dahi Sasuke sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bantal dan tertidur.

**.**

**TBC..**

**.  
**

* * *

**A/N: Yaay~ Jadi juga! Maaf _update_ lama... Saya kena _writer's block_ parah! *bungkuk-bungkuk* Mudah-mudahan ini cukup panjang...**

**Makasiih... makasiiih... buat semua yang review dua chapter sebelumnya! **

**~Black'MirR0r**


	4. The Flashbacks

**WHAT BROTHERS ARE FOR**

**

* * *

**

**-Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-  
**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: Hidup bersama Bibi tiri yang memiliki penyakit kejiwaan— seperti Neraka bagi mereka berdua. Dan setelah Neraka itu pergi, mereka masih harus hidup terseok-seok seperti ini. Lagi-lagi, semuanya ditanggung sendirian oleh Itachi. /AU/**

**

* * *

**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Family/Drama**

**-Itachi-Sasuke brotherhood, No pairing**

**-AU, OOC **

**

* * *

**

**THREE**

**The Flashbacks  
-**

**_[Sembilan bulan yang lalu...]_**

_Siang itu, koridor sekolah dipenuhi suara ribut para siswa yang sibuk membicarakan rencana-rencana untuk akhir pekan._

_"Hei... Kau mau main ke rumahku malam ini? Aku baru beli _video game _terbaru. Kau juga boleh bawa Sasuke kalau kau mau," kata Kisame sembari menutup pintu lokernya._

_Itachi, yang tengah berjongkok di depan lokernya —memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tas, tidak menjawab._

_"Itachi!" Kisame membungkuk untuk melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya, "Kau dengar nggak, sih?"_

_"Aku harus kerja, Kisame. Mungkin lain kali." jawab Itachi datar, masih sibuk berkutat dengan tasnya._

_"Lagi...? Sudah berminggu-minggu kau bekerja terus! Bahkan kadang-kadang kau juga kerja hari Sabtu dan Minggu," Kisame mengernyit, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat liburan yang lalu sampai-sampai kau tiba-tiba jadi sibuk begitu, sih? Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak mau menceritakan masalahmu, hah?" Dipandangnya Itachi dengan ekspresi serius._

_Tubuh Itachi menegang sedikit, disusul oleh helaan napas pelan dari bibirnya. 'Soal ini lagi...' _

_Bulan ini sudah lebih dari enam kali mereka adu mulut soal pekerjaan baru Itachi. Kisame berulang kali menyatakan dengan kesal bahwa sejak Itachi mendapat pekerjaan, sikap Itachi telah berubah menjadi dingin dan wajahnya selalu tampak suram. _

_Biasanya, setiap kali Kisame mulai mengungkit-ungkit topik itu, Itachi akan mengelak – menutup pembicaraan mereka dengan mengatakan "Omong kosong," dan cepat-cepat pergi menghindari Kisame. Kali ini pun, Itachi sudah bertekad untuk segera menghindar. _

_"Tidak ada," gumam Itachi, nada bicaranya kaku, "Aku hanya memutuskan untuk bekerja." Ia menutup ritsleting tasnya dan bangkit berdiri._

_Kisame menghela napas, ekspresinya bercampur antara kesal dan putus asa, "Kau akan membuat dirimu sendiri sakit." Ia mengernyitkan mata kepada Itachi dan menurunkan volume suaranya –memastikan bahwa hanya Itachi yang mendengarnya, "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu soal penyakit masa kecilmu itu, eh...?"_

_Tangan Itachi terhenti saat hendak membuka lokernya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Itachi untuk kemudian menolehkan kepala ke arah Kisame –akhirnya melakukan kontak mata._

_"Aku tahu," kata Itachi pelan, sebelum terdiam kembali –ekspresinya sulit ditebak. Kisame melipat tangan didepan dadanya, menunggu Itachi untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang lain. _

_Namun, sesaat kemudian, Itachi sudah kembali berkonsentrasi ke lokernya._

_Kisame berdecak kesal akan kurangnya respons Itachi terhadap kata-katanya. Kesabarannya sudah diambang batas. _

_"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, sih? Apa Bibimu sudah tak mau mengurusimu lagi?" pertanyaan itu akhirnya terlontar juga dari mulut Kisame, setelah begitu lama dipendam-pendamnya._

'_Itachi hanya butuh waktu. Lebih baik bersabar dan menunggunya untuk menceritakan masalahnya.' Kata-kata itu terus diulang-ulang Kisame didalam benaknya setiap kali Itachi menepiskan segala pertanyaannya dengan kata-kata yang dingin dan pergi menjauhinya. _

_Tapi sekarang, – ini sudah kelewatan. Sudah dua bulan Itachi terus mengacuhkannya seperti itu dan bersikap sangat dingin pada semua orang. Kemana perginya Itachi yang telah dikenalnya sejak sekolah dasar?— Itachi yang penyabar dan murah senyum itu...?_

_Itachi sedang mengalami masalah yang berat. Kisame tahu itu. Tapi masalah **apa**...? Kenapa Itachi** harus **selalu bersikap tertutup begitu? Bukannya teman-temannya berhak tahu agar dapat –kalau bisa— membantunya?_

_Kisame benar-benar tak mengerti._

_Itachi menutup lokernya dengan agak terlalu keras dan mulai berjalan pergi ._

_"**Bukan urusanmu**."_

_Rahang Kisame menegang mendengar nada dingin itu. –Nada dingin mengesalkan yang melapisi segala perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Itachi selama dua bulan ini. _

_Entah kenapa, mendengar kata-kata itu dari Itachi terasa menyakitkan sekali._

_Menggeretakkan gigi, Kisame berjalan menyusul Itachi dengan langkah-langkah panjang._

_"Itachi!" Kisame merenggut bahu Itachi supaya pemuda berambut hitam itu berbalik menghadapnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang salah denganmu?" serunya marah, mengguncang bahu Itachi sedikit._

_Kedua mata _onyx _Itachi menatapnya dengan dingin, lagi-lagi tanpa ekspresi._

_Ia menatap Kisame selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Tidak ada yang salah denganku." _

_"Tentu saja ada!" Kisame setengah membentaknya. "Ini...—" ditunjuknya wajah Itachi yang masih tampak pasif, "...bukan kau! Apa yang salah sehingga kau jadi berubah begini, hah...?"_

_Itachi menghela napas dan menyingkirkan lengan Kisame dari bahunya. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya tak bisa pergi ke rumahmu karena aku harus bekerja, OK? Sekarang **bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri**?"_

_Deg._

_Kisame terpana. Ia hanya diam di tempatnya saat Itachi kemudian berpaling membelakanginya dan mulai berjalan pergi._

_Tangan Kisame terkulai ke sisi tubuhnya, matanya menatap punggung Itachi dengan sorot dingin. _

**_'...Bukan urusanmu.'_**

_Kisame mengepalkan tangannya._

**_'...Sekarang bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?'_**

_...Jadi Itachi tak ingin ia ikut campur._

_Sudah bertahun-tahun ia bersahabat dengan Itachi, dan mereka berdua sudah benar-benar seperti saudara._

_ Apa yang menjadi urusan Itachi tentu adalah urusannya juga. Dan demikian pula sebaliknya._

_Namun, kalau Itachi tak menginginkannya untuk ikut campur, baiklah. _Dia akan mundur_. _

_Kalau Itachi tak mau lagi berteman dengannya... –_

_...maka ia tak akan memaksa._

_Menghela napas, Kisame menyusuri koridor untuk berjalan pulang sendirian. _

* * *

"Kau pasti bisa, Sasuke!" Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang berteriak dari ujung lapangan sepak bola.

Di ujung lapangan yang lainnya, Sasuke sedang menggiring bola ke wilayah gawang lawan. Berkelit dari seorang anggota tim musuh, ia menendang bola dengan sekuat tenaga ke kiri gawang. Bola melesat melewati dua orang pemain belakang dan luput dari tangkapan kiper musuh, _—_menubruk jaring gawang dengan mulus.

"Yeah!" semua anggota tim Sasuke bersorak gembira. Sesaat kemudian, suara nyaring peluit terdengar dari tengah lapangan, – gol yang dicetak Sasuke tadi sekaligus menandai berakhirnya uji coba masuk tim sepak bola hari itu. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu hasil uji cobanya diumumkan.

Sasuke bertumpu pada lututnya dengan masih terengah-engah, wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Hebat, Sasuke!" seru salah seorang teman se-timnya —yang tadi berteriak mendukungnya dari seberang lapangan— sambil berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto!" kata Sasuke ceria, tersenyum lebar kepada teman baiknya itu. Naruto meletakkan tangan di bahu Sasuke dan memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Aku berani bertaruh kau pasti akan dimasukkan ke dalam tim sepak bola sekolah! Permainanmu hebat banget...!" pujinya.

"Permainanmu juga bagus, kok. Pasti kau juga akan dimasukkan ke tim sekolah," kata Sasuke, sebelum kemudian melihat ke bawah untuk mengamati seragam sepak bolanya. "Wah... Bajunya jadi basah kuyub begini gara-gara keringat..."

"Bajumu besar sekali, sih... Itu punya kakakmu, ya?" celetuk Naruto, mengamati kaus dan celana sepak bola Sasuke yang dua ukuran lebih besar daripada yang seharusnya.

"Ya," Sasuke mengambil botol minumannya dan menegak sisa air didalamnya, "Ini seragam kakakku waktu masih menjadi anggota tim sepak bola sekolah."

"Oh..."

"Uji cobanya lama juga, ya... Selesainya jauh lebih lama dari waktu latihan biasa," kata Sasuke, memandang ke langit yang sudah mulai menunjukkan semburat jingga.

"Hmm... Iya. Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat pulang setelah pengumumannya. Bisa-bisa ayahku cemas," gumam Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Peluit dibunyikan dari tengah lapangan, dan salah seorang penguji yang membawa _clipboard _berseru meminta semua anak untuk berkumpul.

"Yuk, kita dengar pengumumannya!" ajak Naruto, menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Ya..."

Mereka berdua pun berlari menyusul anak-anak yang telah berkumpul di tengah lapangan.

* * *

"Dimana Sasuke? Kok _tumben_ dia nggak datang ke sini?" tanya Hana sementara ia mengecek persediaan saus tomat dan mustard di _container _dapur.

"Dia ikut ekskul sepak bola sejak dua minggu yang lalu," ujar Itachi. Ia menghela napas mengingat biaya yang telah dikeluarkannya untuk membayar sepatu olahraga Sasuke dan biaya pendaftaran. Jumlah gaji dan _tips_ yang diperolehnya setiap hari memang lumayan –cukup untuk makan sehari-hari dan membayar tagihan air bersih—, tetapi masih belum cukup untuk melunasi hutang-hutang yang ditinggalkan bibi tirinya. Ditambah lagi dompetnya semakin menipis karena membeli sepatu olahraga itu...

Hana menutup _container_ berisi saus itu dan berpaling menghadap Itachi. "Ekskul sepak bola?" ia mengernyitkan dahi, "Bagaimana dengan biaya masuknya?"

"Lumayan banyak juga..." gumam Itachi sambil menyandarkan diri di _counter_, tangannya memijat dahinya dengan letih.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hutangnya?" tanya Hana pelan, berjalan mendekat untuk ikut bersandar pada _counter _dapur. Itachi tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ah! Aku tahu!" Hana menjentikkan jarinya, tersenyum ceria. "Mulai sekarang, biar aku saja yang membayarkan biaya makan siang dan makan malam kalian disini! Dengan begitu, kau akan bisa menghemat cukup banyak uang!" tawarnya.

Itachi memandang Hana sejenak, tampak agak terkejut. "Tapi aku tidak akan sanggup untuk menggantikan uangmu, Hana..."

"Kau tidak perlu menggantinya!" kata Hana cepat-cepat. "Aku tidak keberatan, kok. Sama sekali tidak! Aku hanya ingin menolong kalian, Itachi..."

"Bukankah kau bilang kau sedang menabung untuk masuk universitas nanti?" kata Itachi, mengernyitkan dahi "Kau tidak usah—"

"Itu bukan masalah!" potong Hana cepat-cepat. "Sebenarnya Ibuku sanggup membayarkan biaya masuk universitasku nanti, kok. Hanya saja—kalau bisa— aku tidak ingin terlalu merepotkan ibuku... Jadi aku memutuskan untuk bekerja disini dan ikut mengumpulkan uang agar dapat membantu semampuku. Sekalian menambah pengalaman kerja..." jelasnya.

"Terimakasih, Hana..." Itachi tersenyum singkat dan menegakkan diri dari meja _counter_, berjalan menjauh, "Kau baik sekali. Tapi aku benar-benar tak ingin merepotkanmu, —apalagi Ibumu..."

"Tunggu! Itachi—" Hana buru-buru menegakkan diri dengan ekspresi serius, sementara Itachi dengan cepat menyambar tumpukan _tissue_ dari laci dan memakai celemeknya. "—Itachi! Kan aku sudah bilang kalau—,"

Belum sempat Hana menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Itachi sudah membuka pintu menuju ruang café.

"Aku pergi duluan, Hana."

"—Itachi! Tung—"

Pintu sudah kembali menutup, dengan Itachi menghilang dibaliknya.

Hana mendengus pelan dan bersandar kembali ke _counter_.

"Cepat sekali ia kabur." gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Disisirnya rambut coklatnya yang panjang dengan jari-jarinya, mengerutkan dahi.

_'Mengapa Itachi selalu bersifat begitu, sih?' _pikirnya, berdecak kesal. '_Di saat-saat berat seperti ini, dia justru menolak semua pertolongan dari orang lain. Terlalu ... _independent.' 

Hana benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Itachi sudah tahu soal perceraian orangtua Hana—Hana tahu itu. Sekarang Ibu Hana berperan sebagai _single parent _bagi Hana dan adik laki-lakinya yang masih kecil, Kiba. Sepertinya Itachi menolak bantuan dari Hana karena tak ingin menyusahkan ibunya, meskipun Hana sudah meyakinkannya bahwa ibunya tak akan keberatan.

Tapi bukan Inuzuka Hana namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja.

Kali ini ia **pasti **akan membantu Itachi. Pasti.

* * *

Itachi berjalan dari meja ke meja untuk memenuhi dispenser _tissue_ yang kosong. Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat Kisame duduk di salah satu meja didekat pintu keluar. Itachi dalam hati bersyukur bahwa dispenser-dispenser _tissue_ di area tempat Kisame duduk masih penuh.

Bisnis café masih stabil, tapi hari ini tidak terlalu banyak pelanggan yang datang. Bahkan Sasori, Deidara, Pein, dan Konan juga tidak ada. Entah kenapa, selama dua minggu ini, mereka mampir ke café itu hampir setiap hari –entah bersama-sama atau secara terpisah. Sepertinya mereka semua sedang di rumah mereka masing-masing , belajar untuk ujian matematika besok.

Berpaling kearah meja kasir, Itachi tidak memperhatikan ketika pintu depan café terbuka dengan tiba-tiba, diiringi kedatangan Sasuke yang berlari masuk dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Itachi-nii!" panggilnya, agak terengah-engah, mata _onyx_-nya yang besar mencari-cari sosok kakaknya diantara orang-orang dan para _waiter _yang berlalu-lalang. Sasuke tidak menghiraukan pandangan para pengunjung café yang otomatis tertuju kepadanya –tidak, ia sedang terlalu bersemangat untuk memperhatikan hal-hal sepele begitu. Karena ia punya berita bagus untuk kakaknya!

Sayangnya, sepertinya Itachi tidak mendengarnya, dan ia juga tidak menemukan Itachi –jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk menceritakannya pada orang lain saja.

"Kisame! Kisame! KISAME!" ia berlari dengan antusias menuju meja tempat Kisame sedang meminum teh.

"Ah! Ada apa, Sasuke-chan?" tanya Kisame, menurunkan cangkir the yang dipegangnya dan memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Aku berhasil masuk tim sepakbola sekolah! Tim Taka! Seperti tim sepakbolamu dan kakak dulu!" Sasuke setengah melompat-lompat saking senangnya. Kisame hanya tertawa melihat sikap Sasuke.

"Oh! Kerja bagus, Sasuke-chan!" Kisame menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke, membuat anak itu tersenyum makin lebar.

"Sasuke?"

Kisame dan Sasuke langsung menoleh berbarengan, hanya untuk melihat Itachi berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan membawa semprotan pembersih kaca. Sasuke langsung melesat dari sisi Kisame dan berlari menubruk kakaknya—memeluk pinggang Itachi (karena hanya itu yang dapat diraihnya) erat-erat.

"Itachii-niiii~ Aku berhasil masuk tim sepakbola sekolah! Tim Taka!" seru Sasuke, cukup keras untuk membuat separuh pengunjung café menoleh kearah mereka dengan penasaran. Wajah Itachi seketika berubah cerah.

"A-ah... Hebat sekali, Sasuke!" kata Itachi gembira sambil balas memeluk Sasuke. Mangacak rambut adiknya sedikit, ia berjongkok untuk menyamai tingginya dengan Sasuke dan tersenyum. "Nah, sekarang bagaimana kalau kau kerjakan PR-mu dulu? Aku ingin dengar rincian ceritanya waktu istirahat makan malam nanti."

Sasuke mengangguk antusias dan segera pergi ke ruang _staff_.

Segera setelah Sasuke menghilang dibalik pintu ruang _staff_, Itachi bangkit berdiri, sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan Kisame sementara ia berpaling untuk pergi.

"Itachi..." panggil Kisame, terdengar agak ragu-ragu.

Itachi menghela napas pasrah. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menghindar. Tidak mungkin seorang _waiter _mengacuhkan pelanggan, kan?

"Ya? Apa ada pesanan lain?" tanya Itachi sambil mengeluarkan pena dan buku _notes_ dari sakunya, memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Bu-bukan itu... Aku hanya—" Kisame tampak sedang berpikir keras untuk menyusun kata-katanya, namun kemudian menghela napas dan menyerah, "Umm... Tidak jadi. Aku ingin minta tambahan gula saja." katanya, mengalihkan pandangan dari Itachi.

"Baik." kata Itachi kalem, sebelum ia menyimpan kembali alat tulisnya dan berjalan untuk mengambil kemasan gula dari ruang penyimpanan.

* * *

Sasuke berguling di kasurnya untuk berbaring menghadap ke dinding, mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur.

Ia sangat gembira bisa masuk ke tim sepakbola sekolah hari itu, tapi ketika tes uji coba telah usai, ia mengingat bagaimana sebagaian besar temannya dijemput oleh orang tua atau saudara mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke hanya dapat melihat, sementara sebagian orangtua memeluk dan memuji anaknya yang berhasil masuk tim, dan sebagian lagi menghibur anaknya yang tidak berhasil lulus tes.

Hanya dia yang berjalan sendirian melewati pagar sekolah, pulang menuju café tempat kakaknya bekerja.

Melihat teman-temannya yang mempunyai keluarga yang utuh, Sasuke selalu berpikir—

..._Bagaimana rasanya jika Ayah dan Ibunya masih ada saat ini?_

Sasuke membuka matanya.

Ah, sudah begitu lama sejak mereka pergi. Ia sudah tak dapat mengingat dengan jelas wajah kedua orangtuanya.

Wajah Sasuke berubah muram.

...Menyedihkan.

Ia bahkan tak ingat wajah orangtuanya sendiri.

Tapi tentunya mereka mencintainya, kan...? Tidak seperti Bibi Yui, yang selalu memandangnya dan Itachi-nii dengan tatapan benci dan jijik.

Sepeninggal orangtuanya, Sasuke kemudian menganggap Bibi Yui sebagai pengganti ibunya, karena ialah satu-satunya figur dewasa yang menjaga mereka. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, Sasuke mulai menyadari bahwa Bibi Yui _membenci _mereka.

Bibi Yui mau menjadi bibi angkat mereka hanya karena ia memiliki hutang kepada Ibu Sasuke dan Itachi, Uchiha Mikoto. Ia _terpaksa_ memungut mereka berdua dan membiayai kehidupan mereka.

Baginya, mereka berdua hanya _parasit _yang mengganggu. Hanya menghabiskan waktu, tenaga dan uang saja.

Ah... Bahkan mungkin sudah ratusan kali mereka menjadi sasaran amarah Bibi Yui.

Sasuke kembali mengingat malam-malam dimana ia duduk menangis dibalik pintu kamarnya, sementara terdengar suara lecutan dan bentakan dari ruang tamu ketika Bibi Yui memukuli Itachi yang tak bersalah apa-apa.

Saat Itachi kembali, dengan lebam-lebam berwarna merah mewarnai pipi dan tangannya yang pucat—bahkan kadang-kadang mengeluarkan darah— , Sasuke akan menghambur memeluknya, sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum menenangkan dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

Tidak jarang juga Itachi menerima cakaran atau sabetan dengan ikat pinggang. Bahkan –dua kali – siraman dengan air panas. Semua diterimanya agar Sasuke tidak ikut menjadi sasaran amukan Bibi Yui yang meledak-ledak tak terkontrol.

Rasanya begitu mengerikan. Hidup bersama Bibi tiri yang memiliki penyakit kejiwaan, —tak dapat mengontrol diri saat emosinya sedang tinggi.

Seperti Neraka bagi mereka berdua.

Dan sekarang, setelah neraka itu pergi, mereka masih harus hidup dengan terseok-seok seperti ini; dengan begitu banyak hutang yang membebani.

Dan lagi-lagi, semuanya ditanggung sendirian oleh Itachi.

Sasuke kembali berguling di kasurnya, kali ini membelakangi dinding. Ia memandang ke lantai di sebelah tempat tidur, tempat kakaknya sedang duduk bersila, membaca buku pelajarannya dengan wajah mengantuk.

Itachi.

Sasuke tersenyum.

Hampir setiap hari di sekolahnya, Sasuke mendengar anak-anak (baik kecil maupun remaja) mengeluh tentang keluarga dan kehidupan mereka. Mereka marah-marah karena tak dibelikan ini dan itu... Kesal karena orangtua yang _over-protective_... Merengek karena PR yang terlalu banyak... Sebal dengan kakak atau adiknya... dan begitu banyak hal sepele lainnya.

Jika ada orang yang pantas untuk mengeluh atas kehidupan mereka, Itachi dan Sasuke adalah salah satu diantara mereka.

Namun Itachi tidak pernah melakukannya, dan Sasuke juga tidak.

Lagipula, apa gunanya mengeluh?

Mata Sasuke perlahan menutup.

...Sebab selama Itachi ada disisinya, semua sudah cukup.

* * *

Sasuke menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya pagi itu.

Ia menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Itachi sementara kakaknya itu menggendongnya di punggung, tas sekolah Sasuke dikalungkan di lehernya.

"Itachi-nii...?"

"Hm?"

"Aku ngantuk sekali hari ini," kata Sasuke, mengucek matanya agar tetap terbuka.

"Kau kelelahan karena latihan uji coba kemarin," ujar Itachi, menolehkan kepalanya sedikit untuk memandang Sasuke. "Dan kau kurang tidur." tambahnya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku tidak kurang tidur!" katanya, " Justru kakak yang tidak tidur, kan, semalam..."

Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil, tak dapat membantahnya.

Sisa perjalanan mereka dilalui dalam diam.

"Sasuke..."

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"..."

"Kita sudah sampai, Sasuke."

"...Hng...?"

Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya. Mereka memang sudah hampir mencapai gerbang _elementary school_. Rupanya tadi ia tertidur lagi di perjalanan.

Itachi kemudian berhenti dan berjongkok, mengizinkan Sasuke turun dari punggungnya dan menyerahkan tas sekolah Sasuke.

"_Bye_, Kak!" seru Sasuke, melambaikan tangan dan berlari memasuki gerbang sekolah—kemudian berhenti untuk menemui Naruto dan Sakura yang juga sedang berjalan melintasi halaman menuju _lobby _depan.

Itachi menegakkan diri dan menghela napas lega setelah tidak ada lagi beban di punggungnya. Ia kembali berjalan menuju daerah _high school_, dan baru saja ia mencapai gerbang, terdengar suara tawa mengejek dari belakangnya.

Itachi menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk mendapati seseorang menyelengkat kakinya dan menyikutnya hingga jatuh terjerembab ke atas permukaan trotoar yang kasar dan berdebu.

"U-ugh..." Itachi mengerang pelan dan sekilas melihat Sakon berdiri beberapa meter didepannya, menyeringai kearahnya.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Uchiha." katanya, sebelum tertawa dan berpaling untuk lanjut berjalan.

Sementara Itachi mencoba untuk bangkit, debu kering dari trotoar terhirup olehnya, membuat paru-parunya serasa tertusuk. Dadanya terasa nyeri sekali, dan ia mulai terbatuk-batuk keras.

Sakon baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika tawanya mereda, mendengar Itachi tak juga berhenti terbatuk-batuk. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Itachi masih membungkuk di tanah, tubuhnya berguncang hebat setiap kali ia terbatuk ke dalam tangannya.

Sekarang Sakon mulai merasa khawatir. Ia perlahan berjalan menuju Itachi, takut jika perbuatannya tadi benar-benar berdampak serius.

"—Kau tak apa-apa...?" tanya Sakon pelan, agak ngeri ketika Itachi masih belum berhenti batuk juga. Beberapa anak yang lewat di dekat situ berhenti untuk melihat atau menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Itachi.

"A—UHUKK—a-air..." Itachi meraih-raih ke dalam tasnya dengan tangan agak gemetar dan menarik keluar sebuah botol minuman. Ia buru-buru membuka tutupnya dan meneguknya isinya banyak-banyak, beberapa tetes tumpah ke atas jalanan.

Ia perlahan berlutut sementara ia menutup kembali botolnya dan mengembalikannya ke dalam tasnya. Batuknya akhirnya terhenti setelah meminum lebih dari setengah botol air. Dengan kaki yang agak gemetar, ia perlahan berdiri.

Sakon masih terpaku di tempat, bingung harus melakukan apa, ketika Itachi kemudian berjalan melewatinya –terhuyung sedikit.

Beberapa orang yang tadi berhenti untuk menonton sudah kembali pada urusannya masing-masing, melihat Itachi ternyata tidak apa-apa.

"Hoi, Sakon!"

Sakon mengangkat kepalanya utuk melihat temannya yang berambut merah jambu, Tayuya, berlari menghampirinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanya gadis itu penasaran, tampaknya juga menyaksikan insiden dengan Itachi tadi dari jauh.

"Entahlah," Sakon mengernyitkan dahi, "Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu."

* * *

"Kalian semua sudah mengerjakan laporanBiologi kalian?" tanya seorang wanita bermata merah dengan rambut hitam panjang, – guru Biologi. Para siswa mengangguk bersamaan. "Bagus. Sekarang kumpulkan. Oper tugas kalian ke meja paling depan."

Terdengar suara gemerisik kertas-kertas laporan yang diberikan secara estafet ke meja di deretan terdepan. Kurenai bangkit dari meja guru, sepatu hak tingginya menimbulkan suara '_klik'_ pelan setiap kali beradu dengan lantai keramik sementara ia mengumpulkan hasil kerja para siswa.

Dari sudut matanya ia melihat Itachi menumpukan kepala pada lengannya yang terlipat di meja. Matanya tampak sayu, seolah sudah akan jatuh tertidur lagi. Kurenai berjalan ke meja Itachi dan menjentikkan jari di dekat telinganya, membuat Itachi langsung menegakkan diri di kursinya.

"Kau **harus** tetap bangun, kau **akan** menyimak pelajaran, dan kau **tidak akan **tidur lagi di kelasku —Atau aku akan menghantui mimpimu." kata Kurenai kalem. Beberapa murid yang lain terkikik geli.

Hal yang aneh tentang guru ini adalah, jika dia bilang akan menghantui mimpimu saat kau tertidur di kelasnya, —dia **benar-benar** akan menghantui mimpimu. Sebagian besar murid senior mengatakan bahwa Kurenai-sensei punya kemampuan bermain-main dengan pikiran orang atau semacamnya.

"Y-ya, Sensei. Maafkan saya," kata Itachi cepat-cepat, membungkuk sedikit. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak ingin didetensi oleh salah satu guru paling menakutkan di sekolah.

Mereka kemudian diberi tugas berpasangan (dikerjakan berdua) yang mengharuskan mereka membuat _essay_ sebanyak 4 halaman.

Itachi menghela napas. Biasanya tak ada yang mau berpasangan dengannya –mungkin gara-gara rumor buruk yang beredar tentangnya—, sehingga ia tak mau repot-repot mencari partner. Toh akhirnya ia akan mengerjakannya sendirian juga.

Itachi segera mengeluarkan empat lembar kertas kosong dari tasnya dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya sendirian, sementara kelas masih hiruk pikuk oleh siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang mencari pasangan masing-masing. Ia tak menyadari kedatangan seseorang dari belakangnya.

"Hei."

Merasa bukan dia yang tengah dipanggil, Itachi tak menggubrisnya. Berbulan-bulan tidak berbicara dengan teman-teman sekelasnya membuatnya tak acuh pada keadaan disekitarnya. Karena itu, dia agak terkejut juga ketika suara itu kembali memanggilnya, —dan kali ini menyebut namanya.

"Uchi—umm, _Itachi_..."

Itachi akhirnya meletakkan pulpennya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan ia –hampir— mengangkat alis.

"Sasori?" ujarnya kalem, duduk agak menyamping di kursinya untuk menatap Sasori dengan penasaran.

Tidak biasanya...

Sasori sama sekali bukan tipe orang yang suka menghampiri orang lain ataupun mengajak bicara duluan. –Bahkan ia biasanya tidak bicara sama sekali (kecuali benar-benar ada kepentingan khusus).

Yah... Bisa dibilang ini kejadian langka.

Pemuda berambut merah menyala itu menyisir sekilas rambutnya dengan jari-jari rampingnya yang pucat, tampaknya agak salah tingkah.

"Uch—_Itachi_..." Sasori lagi-lagi memperbaiki kata-katanya, "Kau sudah ada teman sekelompok...?" tanyanya, tampaknya berusaha cukup keras untuk tampil cuek dan tenang seperti biasa.

_' Jadi sekarang kembali jadi "Itachi", ya...?'_ sudut bibir Itachi sejenak membentuk senyum tipis, yang untungnya luput dari perhatian Sasori.

"Tidak. Aku tidak—" Itachi kemudian menutup mulutnya, memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Umm... Kau sendiri?" ia balik bertanya sebagai gantinya.

Sasori mengangkat bahu sekilas. "Aku juga tidak ada teman."

... Bohong.

Itachi dapat melihat Deidara dari sudut matanya, sedang berjalan menyusuri meja-meja dua deret dari situ. Konan, Pein, dan Kisame juga saat itu ada di kelas mereka. '_Apanya yang tidak ada teman?_'

Melihat Itachi tak juga bereaksi, Sasori berdehem pelan dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya sedikit. Ia tampaknya merasa agak gugup melihat kurangnya respon dari Itachi.

"Kau mau satu kelompok denganku?" tawar Sasori.

Kali ini Itachi benar-benar mengangkat alis.

Melihat reaksi Itachi, Sasori menghela napas pelan, sekelebat kekecewaan tersirat di matanya.

"Kalau kau tak mau, ya su—"

"A-ah... Bukan begitu!" kata Itachi cepat-cepat, menghentikan Sasori yang sudah hendak berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sasori memandang Itachi dengan bingung.

"Aku tidak keberatan," kata Itachi pelan. Ekspresi wajah Sasori melunak, tampaknya lega.

"...tapi bagaimana dengan Deidara?" lanjut Itachi.

"Deidara bisa bersama Kisame," kata Sasori tenang. "Tidak apa-apa, kan, kalau sesekali aku sekelompok dengan orang lain...?"

Dan kemudian, —yang membuat Itachi terpana— Sasori menyunggingkan senyuman kecilnya yang langka.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat senyum itu.

Itachi merasakan sudut bibirnya sendiri tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman.

* * *

_"Kisame..."_

_"Hhm?"_

_"Suatu hari nanti, kalau kau jadi orang kaya, dan aku jadi miskin, maukah kau memberikanku pekerjaan?" tanya Itachi, saat itu berusia 10 tahun, dengan memangku adiknya yang berusia 4 tahun._

_"Lho? Kenapa kau berpikir kau akan jadi orang miskin?" Kisame menatapnya dengan alis terangkat, " Siapa tahu nantinya kau akan jadi orang sukses. Kau, kan, Uchiha!"_

_Itachi tersenyum kecut. "Bukan lagi." Ia mengelus-elus rambut Sasuke yang masih tertidur. "Orangtuaku sudah tidak ada. Aku hanya dirawat oleh Bibi Yui sekarang. Kami juga hidup serba terbatas..." Sepasang mata _onyx_-nya menatap Kisame "Sedangkan kau... –Hoshigaki corp. yang dikelola ayahmu sekarang sukses besar, kan? Suatu hari pasti akan diwariskan kepadamu. Kau kan anak tunggal," _

_"Belum tentu, kok." gumam Kisame, "Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan ayahku. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin bekerja di bidang bisnis kalau aku dewasa nanti..." _

_Itachi tertawa kecil, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian? Kalau nanti kau menjadi kaya, kau berikan aku pekerjaan, sedangkan jika nanti aku jadi orang kaya, aku akan memberikanmu pekerjaan." sarannya._

_"Hehe... Bagus juga idemu, Itachi!" kata Kisame._

_Itachi tersenyum lebar. "Janji?" _

_Kisame mengangguk yakin, "Janji."_

* * *

Kisame menghela napas ketika ia mengingat janji yang dibuatnya bersama Itachi ketika mereka masih di sekolah dasar.

Ia sekarang tengah duduk di salah satu cabang besar dari pohon tua favoritnya di halaman sekolah, sambil meminum soda kalengan.

Sudah seminggu sejak ayahnya sendiri memecatnya dari pekerjaan paruh-waktunya di Hoshigaki corp.

Ayahnya sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk belajar bekerja mulai dari sekarang, berhubung usianya sudah 16 tahun. Dan kebetulan ada lowongan kerja di perusahaannya. Baru dua minggu bekerja di sana, ayahnya sendiri langsung 'menendang'nya keluar gara-gara Kisame dianggap tak becus dalam menjalankan bisnis.

Sebenarnya Kisame tak begitu peduli, sih. Toh ia memang sama sekali tak tertarik untuk menjadi _bussiness man._

Masalahnya, Ayahnya memaksanya untuk mencari pekerjaan di tempat lain, dan bahkan tak mau lagi memberikan uang saku bagi Kisame.

Ia harus bekerja untuk mendapat uang dan membayar segala kebutuhannya sendiri. Termasuk bensin untuk mobilnya.

Sudah beberapa hari Kisame harus jauh-jauh berjalan kaki dari rumahnya ke sekolah karena bensin di mobilnya sudah habis (dan ia sudah tak punya uang untuk membelinya).

Apa dia lebih baik meminta tolong pada Itachi untuk mencarikannya lowongan pekerjaan...?

Kisame mengernyitkan dahi, wajahnya berubah muram.

Apakah Itachi masih mau menolongnya?

Setelah ia merusak pertemanan mereka, dan berbuat begitu _jahat_ pada Itachi hanya karena salah paham...?

Setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu, Kisame rasanya begitu membenci dirinya sendiri. Karena kejadian itulah, Itachi bahkan tak pernah mau memandangnya lagi sekarang...

Permohonan maaf yang setulus apa pun tidak akan bisa memperbaiki apa-apa.

Kisame memejamkan mata.

Andai saja waktu itu ia tidak bertindak sembarangan mengikuti ledakan emosinya...

Andai semua dapat dimulai lagi dari awal...

* * *

**_[Tiga tahun yang lalu...]_**

_"Ah... Aku benci makanan sekolah..." gumam Itachi, memandang lasagna dingin di _lunch tray_-nya dengan tatapan tak berselera._

_"Hee... Tumben. Biasanya kau tidak pernah mengeluh soal apapun," kata Kisame sambil nyengir, meskipun ia sendiri mual melihat menu makan siang hari itu. Itachi tersenyum._

_"Sebenarnya aku agak perfeksionis soal makanan. Dulu masakan Ibuku enak sekali, sih..." katanya._

_"Haduh... Kasihan sekali kau... Di hari ulang tahunmu begini malah harus makan makanan cafetaria yang menjijikkan..." Kisame menepuk-nepuk bahu Itachi, "Jangan khawatir... Nanti kau ke rumahku saja. Ibuku pasti sudah membuatkan cake ulang tahun untukmu. Kan sudah berkali-kali kita merayakan ulang tahunmu di rumahku,"_

_"Wah... Terima kasih banyak, Kisame!" kata Itachi, wajahnya langsung cerah, "Keluargamu memang baik sekali!" pujinya. Kisame bergumam, "Kecuali Ayah..."_

_Itachi tertawa kecil._

_"Rasanya kau jadi lebih sering tinggal di rumahku daripada di tempat Yui-san, ya..." kata Kisame, sementara mereka bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka dan berjalan berdua untuk meninggalkan kantin. Itachi hanya tersenyum._

_"Iya juga, ya..." _

_Tiba-tiba saja –sesaat setelah mereka mencapai pintu kantin—, seseorang sudah mendorong sebuah _lunchtray_ penuh berbagai makanan tepat ke wajah dan dada Itachi, membuatnya jatuh terjungkal ke lantai dibelakangnya dengan suara berkelontangan –berbagai makanan mengotori wajah dan pakaiannya._

_Tawa meledak di dalam cafetaria sementara Itachi masih terduduk di lantai dengan _tray_ meluncur ke pangkuannya, –berlumuran pasta, tomat, dan beberapa jenis saus yang sudah tak dapat dikenali. _

_Itachi tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mengelap saus yang berceceran di wajahnya._

_"Hey!" bentak Kisame, mencengkeram kerah baju si pembuat ulah, "Apa maumu, hah!"_

_"Heh. Hanya bersenang-senang sedikit, Hoshigaki." kata Sakon, menyeringai. Kisame mengepalkan tinju dengan tangannya yang bebas dan menghantamkannya kuat-kuat ke perut Sakon. Sakon berteriak kesakitan, memegangi perutnya ketika Kisame menjatuhkannya ke lantai._

_"Kalau begitu bersenang-senanglah di tempat lain, dasar sial," geram Kisame, membuat Sakon cepat-cepat berlari meninggalkan cafetaria._

_Sementara itu, Itachi masih terduduk di lantai, sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk menyingkirkan makanan-makanan yang menempel di baju dan rambutnya. Anak-anak lain di dalam cafetaria masih juga mentertawakannya._

_Kisame mendelik ke arah mereka. "Apa yang kalian tertawakan, HAH!" bentaknya, membuat orang-orang seketika terdiam. Kisame mengambil setumpuk kain serbet dari meja terdekat, dan berjongkok di sebelah Itachi. "Kau tak apa-apa?"_

_"Ya... Aku baik-baik saja." kata Itachi pelan, mengambil salah satu kain serbet itu dan memakainya untuk menyingkirkan sisa pasta dari rambutnya_

_"Ayo." Kisame mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Itachi berdiri dan membawanya ke wastafel di kamar kecil terdekat. "Aku punya T-shirt cadangan di lokerku. Kau boleh meminjamnya," kata Kisame lagi._

_"Terimakasih," kata Itachi setelah ia selesai membilas wajahnya dari sisa saus yang menempel, tersenyum sekilas kepada Kisame. "Memangnya aku salah apa, sih, pada anak itu sampai-sampai aku dikerjai seperti ini?" tanyanya pelan._

_"Paling juga tidak ada. Dia cuma anak usil yang brengsek." gumam Kisame, "Kau tunggu disini, ya. Aku akan ambilkan T-shirtnya."_

_"...ya. Terimakasih banyak, Kisame."_

* * *

**_[Delapan bulan yang lalu...]_**

_Itachi menghela napas letih. Ia berjalan menyusuri kantin sendirian, dengan _lunch tray _yang entah-berisi-apa, mencari-cari meja yang masih belum ditempati di dalam cafetaria _high school.

_Sekarang hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-15, dan ia akan merayakannya dengan memulai pekerjaan barunya di sebuah café. Ia berjalan dengan agak terhuyung, hari itu kepalanya terasa pusing sekali._

_Dia hampir tiba ke mejanya ketika seseorang menghantamkan _tray _makanan yang sedang dibawanya tepat ke wajahnya, membuatnya jatuh terduduk di lantai cafetaria yang licin._

Tray_ dan mangkuk seng diatasnya jatuh berkelontangan ke lantai, diiringi suara tawa para siswa yang membahana di dalam ruang cafetaria. Itachi mendongakkan wajahnya yang masih separuh berlumuran makanan, tertegun ketika melihat Kisame berdiri tak lebih dari dua meter di depannya, menyeringai lebar._

_"Selamat ulang tahun." _

_Itachi tak mempercayai pengelihatannya. _

_Kisame berpaling, dan berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terduduk di lantai—disakiti dan dipermalukan._

_Itachi bangkit dari lantai, meninggalkan _tray_ makanannya tergeletak begitu saja. Secepat mungkin ia pergi meninggalkan cafetaria._

_Cairan yang panas terbendung di sudut bawah matanya, membuat pandangannya menjadi kabur. _

_Memasuki toilet terdekat, ia membanting pintu menutup dan berdiri di depan salah satu wastafel._

_"Memangnya apa salahku...?" bisiknya. Dua butir air mata jatuh ke dalam wastafel._

_"Apa yang pernah kulakukan padamu?"_

* * *

**TBC..**

* * *

**A/N: Hosh... Hosh... *sekarat ***

**Minna-san! Akhirnya saya kembali setelah hiatus sepanjang liburan... =.="**

**Maaf kalau ada _typo_ dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya... _Chapter_ ini saya paksain bikin dalam 1 HARI karena udah terlalu lama nggak _update. _Maap juga kalau ceritanya rada-rada pointless... Nggak ada ide, nih...**

**Makasih buat semua review-nya! You guys ROCK! :D**

**Bahkan review-review yang cuma bertuliskan "Update!" saja juga sudah memberi saya semangat! Apalagi kalau ditambah feedback, kritik yang membangun, dan lain-lain... ;D**

**Chapter ini didedikasikan untuk semua yang sudah me-review chapter sebelumnya. Terutama _Kakak_ saya: **lightAGITO.

**Dan yang terakhir, saya juga berterima kasih pada SETIAP orang yang sudah mau mampir untuk membaca fic ini.**

**Sign  
**

**~Black'MirR0r**


End file.
